XWing: Angel One
by SW Banshee
Summary: A child-hood friend of Tycho’s pays a visit to the Rogues.
1. Part I

****

X-WING: ANGEL ONE

by Banshee

****

Disclaimer: Sole purpose of entertainment, no profits, Rogues/Wraiths belong to Lucas, Stackpole, Allston...

****

Author's Note: Sometime after _I, Jedi_ and _Crimson Empire_ but w/o blue chick. May conflict slightly with various versions of Tycho's exit from the Empire.

****

Spoilers: X-wing novels and comics through _I, Jedi_ and slightly for _Rebel Stand_ in Epilogue

****

Rating: R, Kind of dark in places.

****

Archive: ff.n, WAAS, WEB, Any others, please ask.

****

PART I

"This show has been booked for months, Hobbie. How did you manage to pull this off?" Wedge Antilles asked the usually mournful Rogue. Tonight, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian seemed rather excited. Excited for Hobbie, anyway. Wedge was beginning wonder if he should be nervous.

The show in question was the opening night of the Starlites' Coruscant tour. They were a trio of sisters with exquisite voices, renowned throughout the galaxy for their beauty and flexible performing style. Kat and Kayla, the twins, provided a stunning background to Sordey's throaty, sexy voice.

"If it was Wes, not Hobbie, bringing us here, I would swear there was a woman or women involved, and I don't mean the Starlites" Tycho Celchu added teasingly.

Wes Janson responded to the jibe with a good-natured grin. He was a big fan of the Starlites and in too good of a mood to rise to the bait.

Hobbie just smiled knowingly. "Who says there isn't a woman involved?"

Before this comment could register with his companions, they entered Giovani's. Giovani's was a rather exclusive dinner theater where patrons could take in a variety of performances following a delicious meal. It was also renowned for a wide selection of exotic liquors and mixed drinks. Many entertainers performed "opening nights" here before taking their tours to more accessible venues.

Hobbie spoke briefly with the hostess who greeted them. She led the foursome to a front-row table with five chairs and place settings. Before any of them could ask about the extra space, the hostess stated, "The Admiral will be with you shortly."

__

Admiral? Wedge wondered. From Hobbie's earlier comment about a woman, Wedge realized their mystery guest had to be female. Hobbie maneuvered so that the empty space was between himself and Tycho. Wedge couldn't help thinking this evening was going to be_ real_ interesting.

As was typical of such a high profile occasion, private security was in evidence throughout the establishment, and not just any private security team either. The Guardiens were on duty as was apparent from the distinctive, well-tailored aquamarine uniforms. Individual Guardien units were distinguished by the colored sashes they wore around the waist of their uniforms with the sleeve cuffs serving to distinguish between the fighter pilot, ground-based and ship-based divisions.

The unit on duty was wearing the light blue sashes and black cuffs that were indicative of their best and most legendary group of fighter pilots: Angel Squadron. Tycho's long-time friend, Terra Sharlee, one of the Guardiens' founders, led the Angels.

Tycho pitted Hobbie with an accusing glare that was a mixture of hurt that she had not tried to contact him and excitement at finally seeing her again after nearly a decade. The last time they had seen each other was during the rather chaotic year following his "separation" from the Empire. They had managed to keep in touch through letters but communication was sporadic given the sensitive nature of his position with the Rogues, not to mention the events of his life since then.

They had tried to see each other several times but their various duties had just not allowed it. The few times their schedules had appeared to mesh, one or the other would get reassigned, called back to duty, or any of a number of other minor inconveniences including a small war on at least one occasion.

Hobbie tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. "Sorry I didn't say anything but she wanted to surprise you."

Wes' reaction was slightly less than enthusiastic. "Oh, no. I'm in trouble," he moaned as he placed his head on the table and covered it with his hands.

"Easy, Wes, you're safe. It's the Angels, not the Black Widows." Hobbie reassured him. His voice was not without amusement.

Wedge leaned over to Tycho, "Do we want to know?" To which Tycho replied, "Probably not."

Hobbie's mood was beginning to make sense to Wedge. Terra must be here. Wedge had wanted to meet her since Biggs told him about some of their exploits on Prefsbelt IV during her visits to Tycho while he was attending the Imperial Academy there. Hobbie, Tycho and even Soontir Fel had followed up with additional stories that made their fellow Rogues wonder how much was true and how much was exaggerated fantasy.

Wedge's curiosity had been further piqued when she contacted him upon hearing the news that Tycho was on trial for the murder of fellow-Rogue Corran Horn. She was concerned about Tycho and obviously wanted Wedge's reassurances. She had also asked if she could send letters to Tycho in care of Wedge. She had understood security would have to read the letters and didn't care. She just wanted to be sure Tycho received them and knew she was thinking of him even though she was unable to be there in person.

Wedge remembered the uplifting affect on Tycho when he had told the blond Rogue of the discussion with his old friend. Tycho was happy to hear news of her but agreed it was probably best that she wasn't there. "She would no doubt end up in the next cell if she was," Tycho had admitted wryly.

What was the nickname Tycho had for her? G.A.? Wedge couldn't remember and was about to ask when he noticed Tycho's and Hobbie's attentions were on a nearby door that led to the backstage area.

A woman in an evening gown had just emerged and was headed toward their table. Terra was slightly shorter than Wedge, pretty but not drop-dead gorgeous. She wore a mint green dress and bright blue sash, which accentuated a graceful, athletic build and deep green eyes. Dark golden hair fell in waves to just below her shoulders. Her bearing and presence were serious with a hint of mischief and Wedge realized the stories had to be true. 

The Rogues stood politely as she approached. Tycho enfolded her in a friendly hug and spoke quietly in her ear. This open show of affection was quite out of character for the normally reserved pilot.

She laughed and turned to Hobbie to give him a hug. "Glad you could drag him down here, Hobbs. You didn't have to tell him, did you?"

"He didn't have a clue." Hobbie was obviously enjoying being the one to spring the surprise for a change rather than being on the receiving end.

She looked approvingly at Wes and Wedge. "So which one of you are going to introduce me to your adorable dates?" she asked the blonds as Tycho held the empty seat for her.

Tycho chuckled as they returned to their seats. "Well, at least your sense of humor hasn't changed. Terra, I'd like you to meet General Wedge Antilles. Wedge, I'd like you to meet Lady Terra Sharlee."

She nodded in his direction and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, General. I've never gotten the chance to thank you for playing messenger for me."

He returned her nod and smiled, "Please, call me Wedge and it was no trouble at all. I was glad to do it."

"Terra, this is Major Wes Janson. Wes, Terra."

"So you're Wes Janson. I've heard a lot about you from the Black Widows." Terra tried hard to conceal the smirk that threatened to creep across her face.

Hobbie was clearly amused by Wes' dismay. Wedge and Tycho exchanged a "maybe we _should_ hear this story" look. They made an unspoken agreement to question Hobbie later if they couldn't get Terra to share over dinner.

Throughout dinner, the Rogues asked about the Guardiens' organization. She filled them in on the history of the organization and told them how a holodrama producer had approached the then Captain Soontir Fel hoping he and some of the Academy cadets could serve as stunt pilots. He had been in the middle of training exercises so he had recommended Terra who had been visiting at the time.

She had quickly awed the producer and other crewmembers with her flying skills and professional approach. By the end of filming, she was THE stunt pilot of choice. She began recruiting other pilots: usually female. For many, this would be their only opportunity to fly ships like the TIE due to the Empire's prejudices against women.

On one occasion, she had been working with the maintenance crews to prepare a new group of Interceptors for filming when pirates had attacked their transport. Since the transport was essentially armed only with simulated weapons, it was up to her pilots to drive them off. Fortunately, they had not yet gotten around to swapping the live weapons for fake ones on the Interceptors.

The organization evolved from there into security specialists. Terra had utilized the financial genius she had inherited from her grandmother to acquire small capital ships and other interested partners and leaders. The Guardiens currently boasted over three dozen medium-sized transports and small capital ships. Each ship carried assorted shuttles and fighter escorts. They had become quite possibly the best (and most expensive) name in private security serving professional sports teams as well as various entertainers.

With a little prodding, Terra was more than happy to entertain them with the story of Wes' encounter with the Black Widows, much to Wes' chagrin. During the time Wes and Hobbie were assigned to training squadrons, the Black Widows had been on an assignment on the same planet. It was inevitable that Wes "Lady's Man" Janson would encounter one of the Guardiens many all-female squadrons.

Apparently, the Black Widows were able to smuggle Wes onto their transport for a little "private training" in the squadrons' pilots' lounge. The trouble occurred when the ships' captain went in search of the pilots who were supposed to be in the simulators. And this captain didn't have a sense of humor about unauthorized guests not to mention that the Widows were technically on duty at the time.

Dinner was over by the time she finished. "Your presence was something of an issue but the real problem was that they were supposed to be on duty. A problem that never would have arisen if they had just gone through channels to begin with. I'm sure even Captain Darwitz would have allowed a duty change if she had known. I just think the Widows didn't want to have to share you since most of our pilots would die for a chance to meet the Rogues. You're something of idols to them."

Wedge groaned. "Please don't tell them that. Their egos are big enough as it is."

She smiled sympathetically at Wedge. "If your pilots are anything like mine, I feel sorry for you."

"So, does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Wes asked incredulously.

"Not with me, anyway. They were the ones on duty, not you. As to their 'extra-curricular' activities, what they do in their off-duty time does not concern me too much as long as it's not illegal or reflect poorly on the organization."

"Hey, Wedge, can we keep her?" Wes asked enthusiastically.

She laughed. "I doubt the New Republic could afford my salary. Besides, I think Tycho and Hobbie are worried about all the stories I can tell about _them_."

Before either Tycho or Hobbie could reply, her comlink beeped. Following a short, mostly one-sided conversation, she returned her attention to the Rogues. "Sorry, I have to go back to work. I'm not on duty but I am on call and it wouldn't be good for the others to see me breaking my own rules." She winked playfully at Wes.

The Rogues stood as she did and she waved them back to their seats. The mischievous gleam was back in her eyes. "Please be seated and enjoy yourselves. It's not often that I get to buy dinner for four handsome Rogues. You are cleared to join me backstage after the show, if you like."

They agreed and with a quick hug for Tycho, she returned through the backstage door just as the lights were dimming in anticipation of the Starlites taking the stage.

*****

Following the performance, the Rogues were escorted backstage and handed off to Terra who introduced them to the Starlites. Much to Wes' delight, the sisters invited the Rogues to join them for drinks at a nearby club.

Wedge and Tycho had early meetings and declined but Wes and Hobbie agreed to join them since they were off till 1400 when the Rogues had simulator time planned. Wedge was about to suggest that they return to base also when Terra interceded on their behalf.

"Don't worry. I'll be chaperoning and I promise to make sure they make it back to the base by noon if Tycho will join me for lunch." Outnumbered, Wedge had no choice but to reluctantly give in.

With that settled, Terra escorted Tycho and Wedge to the exit. When they reached the door, Wedge asked Terra, "You sure they won't be a problem?"

"I'm sure. I've had practice handling Hobbie." She looked meaningfully at Tycho. "And Wes can't be that bad compared to Biggs and Tycho when they were at the Academy. Plus, I have the feeling there is an entire squadron of ladies willing to help 'reprimand' them if they get out of line."

Wedge looked at Tycho and grinned. "You know, Tych, maybe we _should_ keep her. It would be worth it just to hear the stories you haven't told us."

Tycho looked at his commanding officer, "You say that now, but the first time she makes you look bad, you'd be ready to space her."

She smirked at Tycho, "You forgot disobey a direct order."

Tycho looked mock thoughtful, "No, I think he's used to that by now."

Wedge rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I think."

With that, the threesome exchanged good-byes and Terra returned to her charges for the evening.

After they were out of earshot, Wedge asked curiously, "Is she really that good?"

"Better, but it has been almost ten years since I've seen her fly...."


	2. Part II

****

PART II

"Knock, knock."

Tycho looked up from his datapad to see Terra standing in his office doorway. "I take it you survived your night with Wes and Hobbie?" He asked as she entered his office.

She snorted. "The only problem I had was with Kat and Kayla when I had to wake them up to drag Wes out of their bed this morning. I just dropped them off at their quarters before coming here and before you ask; no, they didn't embarrass themselves or the squadron too badly."

She was dressed in her Guardien uniform with her hair pulled back, Admirals' insignias present in the gold piping on her collar. What made the rank impressive was that it was one she had earned. It was not honorary like so many who commanded a private fleet nor was it just a title of affection given her by her co-workers.

She was looking around his office when she noticed a holo on his desk of Tycho with an attractive, white-haired woman. "Is this Winter?" When he nodded, she asked, "So, when am I going to get to meet her? Or are you afraid I might scare her away?"

It was his turn to snort. "It would take a lot more than you to scare Winter."

"Good. Sounds like she's just what you need." She grinned playfully, "I notice you didn't answer my question."

He frowned, "Which one?"

"The one about when I get to meet her...." her voice trailed off.

The look on her face prompted him to ask if something was wrong.

"Just thinking about how much my Little Celly has grown up."

Terra's grandparents had met on Alderaan where her grandfather, who was a financial genius, had numerous investments. She had always wanted to see the planet that meant so much to them so when it was announced that her homeworld would be sending a team to the girls' smashball championships to be held on Alderaan that year, she had eagerly tried out and made the team. She was fifteen.

It was a move that provided many of the associates and acquaintances that she would later need in acquiring security contracts with the professional sports teams she now called clients.

She made sure to take time out of her schedule to finally meet some of her father's relatives who were friends of Tycho's parents. She could still remember the little, boyishly pretty 10-year-old who had accompanied her second cousins to the arena to watch her practices and games. Tycho was rather small for his age: petite, but deceptively strong. What had impressed her most, however, was his maturity and intense personality. He reminded her of a younger version of her older brother who had been killed recently and they quickly became close friends.

She later applied and was accepted to the University of Alderaan. While attending classes, she lived with her father's relatives and then the Celchu's when those relatives moved too far to commute easily. She served as chaperone, chauffeur, tutor and best friend for the Celchu children.

She was also a highly skilled pilot so when Tycho told her of his own dreams of becoming a pilot, she taught him to fly her small skyhopper. She was so impressed with his innate talent that she began teaching him to fly more complicated craft and by the time he was accepted into the Imperial Academy, he could fly a wide variety of ships.

"I really am proud of you, you know." As she sat on the edge of the desk she added almost too quietly for him to hear, "Your family would be, too." He answered her with a pain-filled smile.

Wedge's voice in the doorway interrupted them. "Can I assume that since you're here that Wes and Hobbie are, too? Or are you here to file a report?"

"Good morning, Wedge. Your two incorrigibles are in their quarters. Probably sound asleep. Again," she said with a frown.

This time, Wedge was sure he didn't want to know. A thought struck him. "Terra, I went to the gate this morning to leave a guest pass for you but was told you didn't need one. You have a security clearance that rivals mine." It was a question more than a statement.

Tycho looked at her, "I hadn't thought about it. I assumed Wes and Hobbie had arranged for a visitor pass when you got here."

Her amusement was hard to hide. "General Cracken knew my parents. As the Guardiens grew, he made a point of introducing himself to me. I think he wanted to make sure I was my mother's daughter considering the fleet I was assembling under the banner of a private security force. Especially when you consider how much of the Alliance's munitions were being hidden on some of my ships."

"That still doesn't explain your clearance," Tycho stated.

She shrugged. "Cracken got tired of having to arrange one for me every time I came to Coruscant, so he set up a permanent one. It's not as extensive as you think and I think it's Cracken's way of keeping an eye on me since I'm sure he tracks my pass and knows when and where I use it."

"That sounds about par for him," Wedge agreed wryly.

Tycho decided it was time to change the subject. "I don't know about the two of you but I'm hungry. Wedge, would you like to join us? We might even be able to talk Terra into discussing our strategy for the simulations we have planned for the new recruits."

Wedge's poo-doo eating grin was unmistakable. "Actually, when I found out she had the necessary clearances, I was hoping to talk her into serving as an objective evaluator for the sim runs." He turned to Terra and added, "Our meetings for this afternoon have been cancelled so I can offer you the rest of the day with Tycho as a bribe, if necessary."

She feigned thought for a moment and then returned his grin before answering. "Only if I get to fly. I'm a little rusty but I am current in an Interceptor."

"That would work out great. I called a couple of the Wraiths but only Kell and Tyria were available so I was planning on the two of them, Tycho and myself in TIEs. If you're willing to fly on a wing with Tych that would let me handle the evaluations without distractions. Tycho, you think the four of you could handle a dozen Rogues and potential Rogues?"

His grin mirrored theirs, as he answered, "They won't stand a chance against us. Terra can even fly lead if she wants."

She looked at her old friend. "It's your squadron so you should fly lead. Contrary to popular belief, I can follow orders when I want to," she replied.

Tycho frowned sarcastically at his CO, "By the way, were you going to ask me if I was willing to serve as a bribe?"

Wedge continued to grin, "No, I was just going to make it an order."

"Thanks, I think." Tycho grimaced, "Hobbie is going to love hearing this."

"Oh, no," she reprimanded. "I don't want anyone to know it's me until afterwards. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both Rogues replied at once.

*****

The monitors went blank as Terra pulled off her helmet and began extracting herself from the simulator. She looked over to see a smile on Tycho's face as he joined her. She knew she made a rather comical figure in one of his flight suits, the cuffs of the sleeves and pant legs were rolled up to prevent the extra material from interfering with cockpit movements.

She had not thought it was going to be so easy to convince the legendary General Antilles to allow her to fly in the sims so she had not brought her own. He had offered her a NR issue orange, but she had opted to borrow one of Tycho's trademark black suits.

"That wasn't so bad, even if I am a little rusty," she told him as she unzipped her flight suit and pulled it down to tie the sleeves around her waist.

A pair of pilots joined them. The man extended his hand to Terra with a smile, "If that 'wasn't bad', I'd hate to meet up with you when you're on a role. Tycho, with her around, why did Wedge need us?" He indicated the woman with him, "This is Tyria Sarkin and I'm Kell Tainer, Wraith Squadron."

Terra identified herself and squadron as she shook his hand and acknowledged Tyria. Terra couldn't help but laugh at their looks of shocked recognition. "You're pretty good yourselves. If you ever decide you want a change of pace, be sure to look me up."

Tycho interrupted, "We probably should head to the briefing room, Wedge is going to be waiting for us." Tycho led them down a hallway and entered a nearby room.

Due to Tycho's and Hobbie's involvement, Terra had followed the Rogues and was familiar with most of its personnel so she was able to pick out the veterans. The others in the room she didn't recognize and assumed they must be the new recruits.

Wedge stood in the front of the room. The look he gave her was an equal mixture of awe and mirth. When Terra caught sight of the lopsided Corellian smirk and dark hair falling into his soft brown eyes, she couldn't help but return his smile. _Does he fly as well as he looks? _she wondered to herself.

As soon as Hobbie caught sight of her, he moaned. "Wes, I told you it was her."

Tycho repeated Hobbie's words of last night, "Sorry I didn't say anything but she wanted to surprise you." His passable imitation of Hobbie's voice brought chuckles from around the room.

"I liked your surprise better," Hobbie pouted.

Wes' normally cheerful disposition was sour as he glared at her, "You shot me!!"

Terra turned innocent eyes to Wedge as she pointed at Tycho, "He told me to!"

"Since when have you _ever_ followed orders?" Hobbie grumbled.

Only Wedge's years as Rogue Leader kept him from showing his true emotions. He was able to put a scolding look on his face before regaining the room's attention. He wondered what it would have been like if Terra had been a Rogue._ She would make an even better Wraith_, he thought wryly.

"First I'd like to introduce our guests. I think most of you already know Kell and Tyria from the Wraiths." They acknowledge him with a nod as he continued, "And our special guest, Terra Sharlee of the Guardians' Angel Squadron. And before Wes asks, no, we are not keeping her."

Wes was still sour, "Good. And after last night, I thought we were friends."

Terra saw Tycho raise his eyebrows at her out of the corner of her eye. She just sighed, shook her head and tried hard to ignore them both and focus on what Wedge was saying.

*****

Following the briefing, Terra and Tycho joined Wedge in his office to discuss performance evaluations while the rest of the group headed to the lounge for drinks.

"I have to admit it. I'm impressed," Wedge told Terra as he closed the door.

"I told you so," Tycho said.

Terra's eyes roamed the room as they took their seats. Her gaze returned to Wedge as she spoke to him, "Your pilots are pretty good." She grinned wickedly. "It would be interesting to pit them against my squadron. The Angels could sure use the challenge."

Wedge chuckled. "I don't know. If they're anything like you, I'm not sure the Rogues could handle the blow to their egos."

Tycho spoke up, "It would probably do them some good to have to face a little competition."

Wedge shook his head in resignation, "I'll have to think about it. Maybe after we've chosen the replacement pilots and had time to get them used to the rest of the squadron."

The threesome reviewed each prospective pilot's performance in the simulators and found they had given the pilots close to the same marks. Wedge was again impressed with Terra as she gave her perspective of all the pilots, not just the candidates.

*****

Terra wanted to meet the others in a more relaxed setting so she and Tycho sought out the Rogues in the lounge, leaving Wedge to finish the paperwork. They entered the lounge to find them at an oversized booth in the corner. Tycho handled the introductions.

Gavin was delighted to finally meet the lady Biggs had spoken of so often in his letters home. Biggs apparently had a crush on her and it was not hard to see why. From what Gavin had heard, the cadets at the Academy either loved her or hated her. Most of the prospective pilots fell into the latter category except Biggs and a few others. Most of who had ended up flying for the Alliance at some point.

Wedge joined them a few hours later. He knew the Rogues would accept her not only because of her friendship with Tycho but also due to her reputation, which had been backed up by her performance in the sims. He was concerned, however, that Terra may be overwhelmed at having to deal with the entire squadron all at once. He was amazed to find her completely at ease. 

After several more hours of story swapping, she announced reluctantly, "It really has been fun, but I have a long day tomorrow and I do have some work to do. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

Tycho offered to accompany her back to her hotel. He caught the look of mischief on Wes' face and chose to ignore it as they left the other Rogues.

*****

"You didn't have to walk me back." Terra thanked Tycho as they entered her rather spacious hotel room.

"Maybe I want to spend some time with you without the crowds." he said.

"Figured you would be used to the crowds by now. After all, you're a hero of the New Republic," she teased.

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Maybe, but I can't do this with a crowd around. I really do miss you, you know." They had always felt safe when the other was near. It was not surprising considering what they had been through together.

She pulled back enough to look into his face. "I miss you, too. I know I told you this morning I was proud of you but when I saw you fly today... You really have become a terrific pilot. But then again, you always were."

He beamed uncomfortably under her praise. "You, too. I wonder what it would have been like if you had been a Rogue."

She thought about it for a moment and then buried her face in his shoulder laughing uncontrollably. "Poor Wedge," was all she could manage to say.

He returned her laughter, "Yeah, he probably would have had a nervous breakdown by now."

She grew serious again as she held him tightly. "I wish we could've been together, too. But it just wasn't possible. I could not have gone with you any more than you could have stayed with me." She thought about the last time they saw each other. He was standing on the boarding ramp for the shuttle that would take him to the Alliance and untold danger.

But they both knew the dangers of his staying with the Guardiens. Their friendship was too well known. It was inevitable that someone would come looking for him after he went AWOL from the Empire. They just never imagined it would be his former instructor, Baron Soontir Fel.

He spoke softly into her hair, "You never told me what you said to him. I asked when he was with the Rogues, but he wouldn't tell me, either."

"It's not important. I just convinced him I hadn't seen you."

"I could hear the two of you arguing from the next room." When she wouldn't answer, he decided it was time to ask a question that had been on his mind for years. "I never figured out how you were able to find me when I left the Empire or when..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to think about the first time she had rescued him.

She sighed heavily and stepped away from him. She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat, holding hands, as she looked into his eyes. "I should have told you this years ago, but I didn't want to put you in danger. If anyone found out, it would've meant your death."

Tycho was confused. What could she possibly know that would mean the death penalty?

"It is a secret I have always been proud of, even though it was something I could never share until recently. I haven't told anyone. Until now...." She hesitated briefly. "My father, his father, and my older brother, Marx, were all Jedi. My father wasn't trained in the temple so he escaped notice during the purges."

Everything began to fall into place for Tycho. Things she had done; things she had known. It all made sense to him now. "You're a Jedi?" he asked, startled.

She was pleased she could still surprise him after all these years. "No, not even close. I am sensitive to the Force but nowhere near strong enough to ever become a Jedi. I can sense danger sometimes and I can increase my own naturally quick healing abilities. I also have a mental link with my family and close friends."

"So, you can tell what I'm thinking?"

"I can't read your thoughts per se, but I can sense emotions. I can also use the link to track you. That's how I've been able to know when you needed me and where to find you." She thought about how much she wanted to tell him. "Some people also have a very distinct presence. I could probably pick out Wedge in a crowded room, for instance. And Corran, too."

When she spoke the name Corran, Tycho looked at her sharply. She was watching his reactions closely. "Corran's a Jedi. Isn't he?" she asked.

"He's been keeping that pretty quiet. Only a few people outside the squadron know."

She reached up and stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing. His secret helps keep you safe so his secret is my secret."

He turned his face to kiss her hand before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away, regret evident in her eyes.

"There's something else we need to discuss," she told him quietly. "It's the real reason I'm here." 

Tycho waited patiently, not sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

She handed him a holo that had been sitting on the table beside the couch. It was of Terra with a young girl of about eight standard years. He felt drawn to the girl and took a closer look. She favored Terra but her hair was dark blond and her eyes were a stunning blue. The same shade of blue as his.

He raised his eyes to meet Terra's and she nodded. "I didn't find out until after you left. I wanted to tell you, but this isn't exactly something I could put in a letter. She's strong in the Force, too," Terra added proudly.

He sat in stunned silence, unsure how to react to the news that he had a daughter. He looked around the room, expecting to find her.

"She's not here," Terra told him. "She's at our main base. I wanted to talk to you, first."

"Guess this explains why you haven't spent much time in the field the last few years," Tycho commented. "What's her name?"

She smiled, "I decided to call her L.A., or Ella, for Little Angel."

Tycho returned her heart-felt smile. "After you, G.A.?"

A look of pain flashed across her face. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. I haven't done a very good job of earning it the last decade. I don't feel like I deserve it."

"That's nonsense, Terra. And you know it. Without you, I... I don't want to think about where I would be right now," he finished softly.

"But I wasn't there for you when you needed me. When you were on the _Lusankya_ and everyone thought you were dead, I knew you weren't. Not like so many others who just didn't want to believe. I_ knew_ you were alive. But I couldn't do anything."

Tycho wasn't sure he followed. He had found out later that Terra and her mother had been in a shuttle accident just as he was being taken to _Lusankya_. Her mother had been killed but Terra was unconscious for close to six months due to the severity of her injuries. She was another year in rehab, relearning how to walk and talk.

Unshed tears were in her eyes as she continued. "Do you know how helpless that feeling is? I knew where you were, what you were going through but I couldn't even open my eyes. I wanted to tell someone, anyone, but I couldn't."

She stood and walked to the viewport, hoping to hide the tears that were beginning to fall.

Tycho stood and followed her. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his warm presence as her arm circled his waist. They stood silently for a short time before she turned and put both arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder, drawing strength from his nearness. Her guilt-ridden tears began to soak through his tunic.

He thought about some of the things Corran had told him about how some Jedi had the ability to leave their bodies and project their consciousness to other places. "This is going to sound hard to believe... There were times when I felt like you were there with me. I'm not sure I could have held together without that."

She smiled against his chest, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're stronger than you think."

He lifted her chin until she looked him in the eyes as he gently wiped tears from her cheeks. This time, she didn't pull away when he bent to kiss her.

*****

Wes and Hobbie had just entered their quarters when the door enunciator chimed. Wes answered it to find Wedge there. "Wedge. Come in."

"Do either of you know Terra's comlink code? Tycho's not answering his." Wedge was frowning. This was not like Tycho.

Hobbie offered to call her. As he did so, Wedge noticed Wes was acting rather uncomfortable.

"Out with it." Wedge ordered, knowing he was not going to like the answer Wes gave him.

"Well... I figured she and Tycho wanted to spend some time together without... interruptions... so I sort of turned off their comlinks."

"You WHAT!?!" Hobbie asked incredulously. He had been unsuccessful in contacting Terra.

"Wes, that is not what I wanted to hear." Wedge's voice was low and even. A bad sign.

Wes stepped back from his CO as he offered, "I know where she's staying. I'm sure they're there by now. Do you need me to go get him?"

"No, I'll go. I think you've done enough mischief for one day and we don't have time to bail Tycho out of the brig for decking you. I want the two of you to gather the rest of the Rogues in the briefing room. I should be back within the hour. If I were you, I'd want to avoid Tycho for the next few days."

Wedge left then, shaking his head in frustration.

*****

Terra didn't remember moving back to the couch. Tycho lay on top of her, as they kissed with a depth and passion that brought back a multitude of memories. His hands were exploring her body with a confidence they hadn't possessed in youth as she struggled to remove his tunic.

He began unbuttoning her blouse; his mind lost in the welcome feel of her hands on his bare back, their bodies touching. Her hands slid down to his firm buttocks and pulled their hips closer together. Just as his hand found her breast. Their low moans almost drowned out the sound of the door enunciator. Almost.

She buried her face in the hollow of his neck and willed the intruder to go away but she caught a sense of the person at the door and knew it must be important. "Any chance we can ignore it?" he whispered.

"Unfortunately not," she replied breathlessly. "It's Wedge. He seems...." She thought about how best to describe what she was sensing, "agitated."

With a frustrated sigh, she untangled herself from Tycho's body and began straightening her clothing. When she reached the door, she looked back at him to be sure he had successfully redressed.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Wedge standing there, fidgeting. He obviously had some idea of what he might be interrupting. She hoped she was succeeding in hiding her amusement at his embarrassment.

"Hi, Wedge. Please come in. You're just in time to join us for dinner. If we can decide what to order, that is." He seemed relieved so she assumed her lie was convincing.

He entered the room and immediately the serious General Antilles returned. Terra wasn't sure she liked this change in his demeanor. It was the kind of thing that usually indicated trouble.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't stay. I'm looking for Tycho," he said.

"Why didn't you use the comlink?" Tycho asked curiously, fearing he already had an answer. An answer that pointed directly to Wes.

"It would seem Wes decided to turn them off for both of you." Wedge replied apologetically.

Terra couldn't help herself; she giggled which earned her a rather stern look from both Rogues. "Did you put him up to it?" Tycho asked suspiciously as he joined them in the entryway. She couldn't respond so she simply shook her head emphatically wishing she had thought of it.

Wedge cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt but we really need to return to base."

"What's up?" Terra asked, not sure she wanted to hear what Wedge had to say.

"About all I can say is that we'll be leaving Coruscant for a few weeks on escort duty." Wedge's comlink beeped.

As he answered it, Tycho turned to Terra. "Will you still be here when we get back?"

"The Starlites' Coruscant tour should last at least another month and the squadron planned on spending some down time here afterwards, so I should be."

Wedge finished the call and took her hands in his. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Just promise you'll all be safe and maybe I'll forgive you." He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her surprise at seeing him blush brought an uncharacteristically shy smile to her face. Wedge hesitated before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

The blond Rogue did not miss their exchange and found he was surprised at his lack of jealousy. He gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. With a promise to return soon, they left.

Wedge and Tycho returned to the speeder in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. They were almost back to the base when Wedge spoke. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing a cold shower can't cure." Tycho noticed Wedge wince and immediately regretted the sour tone in his voice. An image of Winter came to mind. _How am I going to explain Ella to her?_ "It's ok. I should probably be thanking you." 

He continued quickly, cutting off Wedge's question before he could ask it. "So why have we been suddenly placed on escort duty?" he asked.

Wedge granted his unspoken wish to change the subject. "Princess Leia is being sent on a last-minute diplomatic tour and requested us. We'll be heading out before dawn with stops at Commenor and Obroa-Skai. Then we'll swing by Yavin for a week or so to put the finishing touches on some of the defenses for Luke's Academy. Hopefully, we'll get a little down time while we're there."

"So, it's a combination diplomatic parade and working trip. At least we'll get to spend some time with Luke." Tycho made a mental note to talk with his friend and Jedi Master about Terra and Ella's abilities. "What about the open spots on the roster?"

Wedge chuckled, "Jecket and Froven came to see me after you left. Seems they were pretty rattled by you and Terra. They said something about going back to shuttle duty. So we're at full strength."


	3. Part III

****

Part III

A couple of weeks later, the transport entered the jump to Yavin on the last leg of its current assignment.

Wedge exited the shower wrapping a thick robe around his still slightly damp body and nearly tripped over the small trunk that lay in the middle of the floor. He knew it hadn't been there earlier and he looked over at his roommate. Tycho was propped up on his bed, reading from his datapad.

Since the transport was currently over-staffed, Wedge and Tycho had agreed to share quarters so that none of the other Rogues would have to triple up. They had done it before and were comfortable with each other so it wasn't a problem even though their rank allowed them private quarters. Wedge knew from experience that while having one roommate could be cozy at times and mildly annoying at others, having to share close quarters with two others was just plain nerve-racking.

"What's this and where did it come from?" he asked, pointing at the case.

"That?" Tycho innocently indicated the trunk. When Wedge nodded, he continued, "It's a gift for Luke."

Wedge was immediately suspicious. Tycho was up to something. But what? "Again. What is it and where did it come from?"

"It's from Terra. It caught up with the transport while we were on Obroa-Skai and I had it sent here. It arrived while you were in the 'fresher."

"And why is Terra sending Luke presents? I hadn't thought they had met. Not to mention, how did she know that we were headed for Yavin?" Wedge was obviously intrigued.

Tycho decided to let him off the hook. "Turns out some of Terra's relatives were Jedi. She thought Luke might want to read some of their journals so she made copies for him." There was a definite twinkle in his eye. "So, how about it? Want to play messenger again?"

Wedge looked between Tycho and the trunk and shook his head. "She keeps this up and I'm going to start charging her."

Tycho grinned, "You enjoy her attention and you know it. Here," he picked up a datacard that was lying on top of the trunk and tossed it to Wedge. "She sent you a letter, too."

Wedge slipped the card into his datapad as he sat down on his bunk. He began reading with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Tycho was immediately curious. "So... What does she say?"

If possible, Wedge looked even more thoughtful, "Tycho, do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Since when do you ever need my permission for that?" Tycho's tone was playfully serious.

"Stop acting like Wes. I'm serious."

Tycho lifted his eyebrows, stung by the retort. "Wedge, you know you can ask me anything," he answered softly.

"Is Terra trying to recruit you for the Guardiens?"

Tycho laughed in relief. "Is that all?" He thought about it for a minute before he answered, "No, she knows that she doesn't have to; that if I ever decided I want to fly with the Guardiens again, I will. Why?"

"Seems that due to a schedule change for some of the Guardiens' transports, the squad that was supposed to join the Angels for a week in the Manari Mountains isn't able to. They booked the entire retreat and have to pay for it whether it gets used or not, so she wanted to know if the Rogues could join them instead. All expenses paid and significant others welcome."

"And you have a problem with this because.....?" Tycho prompted.

"And she's not trying to recruit anyone else?"

"Wedge, will you relax? If she is trying to recruit anyone, it's probably you. I think she likes you," Tycho teased his commanding officer. When he saw the genuine concern on Wedge's face, he reassured him. "She has always been kind of protective of me because I remind her so much of her brother. This is just her way of saying thank you to you and the rest of the Rogues for looking out for me when she couldn't. She feels guilty about not being there for me. That's all. Besides, you said yourself the retreat is already paid for whether they use it or not."

Wedge thought about what Tycho said. That's when it dawned on him, "What did you mean by fly with the Guardiens _again_? You went straight from the Empire to the Alliance, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. After Alder....." He stopped and chewed on his lower lip as he gathered his thoughts. "After I decided to leave the Empire, it was a month or so before I actually had the chance to get away. I decided to wait for my next shore leave and then just disappear once I was dirt side. I don't know what I was going to do; I guess I was hoping to find someone from the Alliance. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Fortunately, I didn't have to.

"When I landed and went through customs, Terra was waiting for me. She didn't say anything. She just hugged me and took me to a nearby hotel where she had a change of clothes and new IDs for me. After I had changed out of my uniform, we went to her yacht. We must have left within an hour or so of my arrival. I don't really remember; I went straight to her cabin and went to bed. I was asleep by the time we made hyperspace. To this day, I still don't even know what planet we were on. The next thing I remember was waking up with her beside me and she was crying. Her father was on Alderaan when..."

Tycho took a moment to regain some of his composure. "I spent almost a year with the Guardiens. We both needed the time to recover. It's a good thing I did, too. I probably would have turned into a lose cannon if I hadn't."

Wedge let this new information about his XO's past sink in. "How did she know where to find you?"

Tycho smiled. "She was always doing things like that. I didn't know about her family until a few weeks ago. She was afraid it would put me in danger if she told me. I guess I never really thought about it until after I spent time with Luke and Corran and I haven't seen her since I left the Guardiens."

"So, she's a Jedi?"

"No. She is sensitive in some ways, though. She has something of a mental bond with family and close friends."

"Close friends. Like you?"

Tycho's smile was heart-felt, "Yeah. Like me. She's used that link to find me on several occasions when I really needed her. And she can tell when certain people are nearby. She knew it was you at the door to her hotel room."

"Really?" Wedge was blushing now. "Why do you call her G.A.?"

Tycho looked at Wedge and said simply, "Because she is my Guardian Angel."

They sat in silence. The haunted look in Tycho's eyes made Wedge reluctant to pry. There was obviously a rather painful story behind it and he didn't want his friend to have to relive it needlessly. He knew his XO would tell him when and if he decided to share the experience.

It was several minutes before Tycho spoke. "Do you remember the slavers that were kidnapping children in the mid rim? You would have been about twelve or thirteen at the time."

"Tycho, you don't have to go into this if you don't want to." Wedge said softly.

The look Tycho gave him told him it was something the blond Rogue needed to get out. Needed to share with him.

"I remember something vaguely," Wedge replied. What Tycho didn't know was that thoughts of that particular slaving ring brought back memories Wedge himself did not particularly want to relive. He had lost a couple of friends under similar circumstances and he knew his parents feared his missing sister was among those taken. 

"I'm still not sure why I let them convince me to go with them but I did. They said they were looking for prospective pilots. I realized they weren't friends the next day when I told them I had changed my mind. That's when the head slaver showed up. I was still kind of small for my age. He thought I was rather pretty...." He shrugged and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Wedge thought he was going to throw up. He was angry and sick at the same time. He moved to sit on the bed next to his friend.

Tycho was staring into the past as he continued, "Terra walked in... before... I never want to see her that angry again."

Wedge nodded in agreement. "I can't even begin to imagine. She is not someone I would want mad at me, that's for sure."

Tycho continued as if Wedge hadn't said anything. The haunted expression in his eyes was now in his voice, "I had never seen a dead body before then, let alone someone killed in cold blood... She had a couple of assassin droids with her too but she didn't really need them. When she was finished, she left the droids there with orders to protect the other children until the authorities could arrive and she took me home. It was summer vacation and I told my parents I was going on a retreat with some friends so no one even knew I was missing."

Tycho was lost in thought. Terra was still covered in the slavers' blood as she led him back to her ship and headed to Alderaan. He was sleeping restlessly by the time she had cleaned up. She sat down on the bed and pulled his small frame into her arms where he finally felt safe and was able to sleep. In the years that followed, he often crawled into bed with her when he was upset. She would spoon behind him and put her arms around him protectively.

He didn't think anything of it until his mother walked in a few years later. His parents were concerned about their ages, obviously thinking they had become lovers. Terra reassured them that that was not the case but Tycho never really believed they were convinced. The only reason they didn't try to keep Terra and Tycho from seeing each other was that they knew she would never intentionally hurt him and would give her life to protect him, if necessary.

Their relationship did remain platonic until he joined the Guardiens at 21. He could still remember that night like it was yesterday...but they both knew it couldn't last. The visit from Baron Fel confirmed his decision to join the Alliance. Terra's extensive contacts throughout the Alliance would allow them to keep in touch. If he had known about Ella or that it would be almost a decade before they would see each other again, would he have left the Guardiens?

"Your parents never knew?" Wedge asked softly.

Tycho realized Wedge was speaking. "Huh? No, not unless Terra told them. The only other person I've ever told was Winter. One of her class-mates..." 

Wedge snorted, "One of these days we need to tell Booster." At Tycho's puzzled look, Wedge smiled and continued, "Don't ask me how, but Booster ended up with those droids. He used to try to send one with me whenever I went on runs by myself. I had a devil of a time trying to evade it."

Tycho smiled at the image of a teenage Wedge trying to avoid an over-protective assassin droid. "No one ever really knew who was responsible for putting the slavers out of business. The droids were probably sold at auction or on the black market as some kind of collector's item."

The long-time friends lapsed into a thoughtful silence. They were startled by a knock at the door. Tycho looked at Wedge and indicated his state of dress, "You want me to get that?"

Wedge had forgotten he was still wearing only his robe and winced. "Yeah, I think you better." He grabbed a flightsuit out of the closet and went into the 'fresher to change as Tycho answered the door.

Tycho was surprised to find the Chief of State in the hallway. "Princess," he greeted her. "Please, come in."

She looked at him sternly as she entered to room, "Tycho, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leia?"

"Sorry, old habit. Wedge will be out in a moment," he said sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm here to see you. You're in trouble."

Wedge came out in time to hear this last comment. "Is there something I need to know about?" he asked, confused.

She turned to face Wedge. "Don't bother trying to defend him because you're in the same trouble he's in." She waited to watch their reactions before she rounded on Tycho. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Terra Sharlee?"

"Huh?" Wedge was really confused now. Why would Tycho be in trouble for knowing Terra?

Tycho chuckled, realizing she had been baiting them. "Because you never asked. Why the sudden interest?"

Leia smiled, too. "I've heard a lot about her over the years. Luke said she was a friend of some of the Rogues but he never told me which ones. I was on the flight deck and overheard Wes and Hobbie talking about how badly she had out flown them and realized they meant recently. So I asked them about it. I would like to meet her some day. She managed to help the Rebellion out a lot when no one else would."

Leia looked between the two pilots. "She transported supplies and personnel between bases. Not to mention all the munitions she funneled to us. I still haven't been able to figure out how she managed to keep it quiet."

It was Tycho's turn to speak up. "She's pretty good at reading people. She shuffled staff so that those sympathetic to the Rebellion were on the same ships. She always made sure she had deniability in order to protect the organization as a whole so she could insist they were neutral. She didn't want to place her people in any kind of danger they hadn't known about and agreed to."

Leia thought about that for a few minutes. "Sounds like something my fath... Bail Organa used to say." She decided it was a good time to change the subject. "The real reason I came by was to tell Tycho that Winter will be bringing the kids to Yavin. They should be there by the time we are." With a wink for Wedge, she left the room.

The silly grin that was on Tycho's face as they prepared for bed answered a question that had been floating around in Wedge's mind since he had had to retrieve Tycho from Terra's hotel room. The question being: what was the status of Tycho's relationship with Winter since Terra had shown back up?

Tycho must have read the train of Wedge's thoughts. "Terra and I are just close friends. Now. Anything else is in the past." There was what sounded like regret in his voice but he quickly recovered. "Besides, I think she's better suited for you."

Wedge looked at his XO with suspicion. "That's the third time tonight you've made a comment like that. Are you trying to play match-maker, or something?"

"Keeping track, are we? Admit it, Wedge. You're interested. You have been since before I met you. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

Wedge's cheeks colored a bright red. "Well, I have wanted to meet her for some time and I would like to get to know her. But..."

Tycho was incredulous. "But nothing. I could certainly use a week in the Manari Mountains and I'm sure the others could, too. You should be able to convince Command to let us have the down time. Especially when you make the case that we're still on-planet and close at hand if we're needed. And... It'll give you the chance to get to know Terra a little better. The worst that can happen is that you decide you really can't stand her and you spend the week avoiding each other." He grinned at his commander's discomfort.

"You're forgetting Wes and Hobbie will be there. There is a lot that can happen with those two around.

Tycho grinned wickedly. "I think Terra's Angels can take care of them."

Wedge ran his hands through his hair. "I guess you're right." He climbed into bed and laid down. "Maybe we should get some sleep. From what I've seen of our schedule, I don't think we'll be getting much sleep once we reach Yavin. And with Winter there, I'm sure you won't."

Tycho hoped he was able to hide his blush as he turned off the lights.


	4. Part IV

****

Part IV

Terra walked down the hall of the Manari Mountains Retreat, stopping to knock at a door. Tycho answered and stepped aside so she could enter.

As she entered, he remembered what she had told him a few weeks ago about being able to sense strong emotions from him. "Uh, Terra? About this afternoon... After Winter arrived..."

She smiled knowingly; enjoying his embarrassment, "Don't worry. I know when to turn it off."

He took a deep relieved breath as Winter entered the room to see who was at the door.

Terra nodded to the other woman and turned to Tycho, "Why don't you join Wedge in the club? We'll be down shortly for dinner."

He looked back over his shoulder at Winter, who nodded. He retrieved his jacket from a hook next to the door and quietly left. He wanted desperately for Winter and Terra to be friends.

Terra noticed the holo of Ella she had sent to Tycho on the table in the middle of the room as she and Winter took seats facing each other. "I'm glad you were able to get the time off to be here. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Winter smiled faintly, "Me, too."

The two women lapsed into an uneasy silence. Winter was looking at Ella's holo with a mixture of emotions, "She's very beautiful."

Terra smiled proudly, "Yes, she's been a rather unexpected gift."

Winter shifted in her seat so she could see the holo and Terra both. "How much does she know about Tycho?"

"Pretty much everything except his name – I wanted to talk to Tycho first. I think she has a pretty good idea who he is, though." Terra grinned lopsidedly, "I only have a few holos in my office that aren't of her: my parents and brother, a couple from Tycho's Academy graduation and one of the two of us taken shortly before he left the Guardiens."

Winter smiled, "Tycho has told me a lot about you."

"We haven't seen each other since he joined the Alliance so we've had to keep in touch through letters mostly, which isn't the same... He loves you very much. I would never stand in the way of that, nor do I want to," Terra told the younger woman.

Terra didn't need the Force to sense Winter relax as she continued. "Tycho has told me what he could about you including the time on Tatooine when you thought he had gone down with his ship. Did you really deck Wedge?"

Winter laughed at the memory and nodded.

Terra laughed, too. "I would have liked to have seen that."

****

Wedge could tell Tycho was nervous as they shared a drink at the bar, waiting. He had to admit to himself that the blond Rogue had good reason to be. After all, Terra and Winter were likely to either get along great or kill each other. Either prospect was scary. 

Wedge caught sight of the two ladies over Tycho's shoulder and was about to say something when a warning glance and a shake of the head stopped him. Instead, he sat there, trying hard to ignore the fact that his best friend was about to be ambushed from behind by two very pretty and rather deadly women.

Winter snaked her arms around Tycho's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Mind if we join you, flyboys?"

Tycho's look of relief was obvious as he turned to place a kiss on Winter's cheek.

Wedge looked questioningly between the two women. Terra just smiled mischievously and winked at him. He squirmed on his stool, "Tych, I'm not so sure introducing them was such a good idea. They could prove dangerous together."

Tycho smirked, "To me or the galaxy in general?"

"Both, now that you mention it." Wedge was rewarded with you'll-pay-for-that grins from both women and wondered if he had just signed his own death warrant. He cleared his throat nervously. "Perhaps we should find a table."

Wes and Hobbie entered the club and looked around. They spotted the foursome and Wes immediately suggested they join their CO. "I don't think that's a good idea, Wes," the mournful Rogue answered.

"Aw, come on. I think Terra likes me," the dark-haired pilot said as he raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively.

Hobbie grinned lopsidedly at his cohort, "Only until she sees Wedge fly."

****

The next evening, there was a party going on downstairs between the two squadrons but Terra left early. They had started off the morning with a Rogues vs. Angels sim run then spent the rest of the day running various scenarios, either singly or in smaller groups. The two squads had been rather evenly matched with neither coming out a clear victor.

Terra was restless; she tried meditating for a while but it didn't help and finally poured herself a drink a walked out on the balcony she shared with the other penthouse suite. When she originally planned the retreat that room had been assigned to the other squadron commander. Terra wasn't sure why she hadn't reassigned the room when she found out the Rogues would be joining them instead.

She was still surprised at how well she could read Wedge. She had encountered several individuals that were strong-willed enough for her to sense their presence at a distance but all she could do was tell that someone was nearby. She had never really been able to distinguish any other information: mood, thoughts, etc.

She could tell when he returned to his room and knew he would probably be joining her soon. She retrieved a second glass and the bottle of Whyren's Reserve. Sure enough, Wedge walked out on the balcony as she was sitting back down. 

He smiled politely. "If you would rather be alone... " His voice trailed off as he spotted the second glass. "You're rather good at that. You sure you're not a Jedi?" he teased good-naturedly.

She laughed, "I take it Tycho told you about my abilities." She knew he still did not know about Ella yet -- Tycho had wanted to tell Winter first – but didn't know just how much Wedge knew about everything else.

"And for the record," she continued as she poured him a glass, "It was really just a good guess. Most squadron commanders make themselves scarce when the troops need to loosen up a little." 

They laughed. She and Wedge had even been tricked into dancing together by their XO's and Terra could have sworn she heard Hobbie tell Wedge that Wes was interested in her if the Rogue's leader wasn't. 

He accepted the offered drink and sat beside her on the two-person glider. "They deserve it, too. I still can't believe how well the Angels did against us."

She grinned evilly, "You're quite the pilot yourself. Want to go head-to-head sometime? Just you and me; no one has to know."

He ran his hand through his hair as he thought about it. "Should be fun. How about tomorrow night, after everyone clears out of the sim room?"

"Sounds like a date to me," she teased.

He winced, "Just don't let the Rogues find out. I'll never hear the end of it."

She snorted. "I can hear Wes now." She cleared her throat and made a rather Wes-like comment in a surprisingly good imitation of the playful Rogue.

Wedge laughed, "You know, you're pretty good at that."

"I had a great teacher: Garik Loran."

Wedge was surprised, "You know Face?"

She smiled sadly, "Knew, actually. He was killed several years ago, or so I heard. I worked on several of his holos. He was really a good kid once you got past the Imperial programming."

Wedge didn't know how to respond so stayed quiet. It wasn't really public knowledge that Garik "the Face" Loran was not only alive but also serving as Wraith Leader.

"He sort of reminded me a little of Tycho during his Academy days," Terra said softly. "He's told me everything you did for him after... That you fought for him to stay with the Rogues. I'm glad he has friends like you."

Wedge shrugged, "He's saved my life so many times I've lost track." 

"I tried to talk Cracken into releasing him to the Guardiens but he wouldn't hear it. That's how I found out Tycho wasn't getting my letters. I gave Cracken an earful over that one." She laughed softly, "Guess it was a good thing I was still recovering from the shuttle crash otherwise you would have had to deal with me when I showed up to get him, permission or no."

Wedge chuckle, "Considering no one knew about your ability to track him and that our location was classified, you would have made things a whole lot worse for him if you _had_ shown up."

She grinned wryly, "Yeah, I know. I think that's probably why I let my staff intercept me on my way to the hanger." She shrugged, "I just get so protective when it comes to Celly."

Wedge watched her quietly before speaking, "He told me about the slavers."

She stared blankly down at her hands. "I'm glad he can finally talk about it. I never could; it's not exactly something I'm proud of."

This was not exactly the reaction Wedge was expecting, "I'm not sure I follow."

She looked up at him and Wedge nearly recoiled. "I didn't just kill them. I used what I knew of medicine to torture and mutilate them. I betrayed everything my father ever taught me."

She took a trembling breath and tried to steady her voice, "I didn't even have to kill them; I could have just tied them up or let the authorities handle it."

Wedge was incredulous, "If you had stopped to tell the authorities, would they have been in time to save Tycho? And even if they did capture the slime, how long would it have taken for them to be back in business? How many other kids did you save from the same fate? I'm not saying the means justifies the ends but..."

Terra was stunned by his anger. "I guess I never really thought of it that way. I've tried not to think about it at all. Every time I do, all I can see is the look on Tycho's face. I haven't been able to wear the clawblades since."

Wedge put a comforting arm around her shoulders. They sat quietly for a while, both trying to decide on a lighter topic of conversation. It was Terra who spoke first, "So, what time do you want to meet downstairs in the sim room?"

He laughed, "I don't know. Are you sure we'll be able to get back in after everyone leaves?"

"Don't worry, I have the key. We can even lock ourselves in all night if we want to," she teased him.

He smirked, "Now _that_ sounds like a date."


	5. Part V

****

PART V

Six months later, Wedge entered the briefing room and looked around to be sure all the Rogues were present. They had been assigned to this sector of space for three weeks now, allowing down time for Blue Squadron.

He wasn't sure how to react to this latest assignment. General Cracken had been more evasive than usual. He took a deep breath and addressed his pilots. "Well, I've got bad news and worse news." This pronouncement was accompanied by the usual series of groans.

Undaunted, Wedge continued, "The bad news is that our return to Coruscant has been delayed a few days. The worse news is that we get to play escort to one of General Cracken's shuttles on an assignment.

"The shuttle will be arriving in three days along with the returning Blue Squadron. We're to meet them in space and escort the shuttle to its destination. We will then escort that same shuttle back to Coruscant. We'll be given our initial coordinates by the Intelligence team when they get here. 

"You all know how these Intelligence assignments work. We're on a need-to-know basis and, as pilots, we don't need to know. That's all I have for now," he finished dryly.

He grimaced to himself as all except Tycho left; he was not going to enjoy this. "I'm afraid your leave has been postponed for a few days," he told his rather crest-fallen second-in-command. "I'm sorry."

Tycho shrugged dejectedly and headed for the door, "It's not your fault. I guess I should have expected it."

****

The shuttle and its escorts arrived right on time. Wedge opened communications as the Rogues moved into escort formation, "This is Rogue Leader. Welcome home, Blue Squadron. Shuttle _Griffin_, please transmit our jump information."

A familiar echoed from the comm, "Well, hello there, General. Wraith Leader transmitting jump information now."

"Face, you mynock, is that you?" Wes asked before Wedge could reply.

"That's mynock, _sir_, to you, Rogue Four," Kell responded.

Tycho's puzzled voice broke into the conversation, "Wraith Leader, are you sure about these coordinates?"

Wedge switched to a private frequency with Tycho, "What's up?"

"These are the coordinates I was supposed to meet Terra at while on my leave."

"You're sure?" Wedge asked and then thought about whom he was talking to, "Never mind. You're sure." His astromech beeped a confirmation of the jump calculations. "I think I know now why Cracken was being so insistent that your leave be postponed."

"Wraith Leader to Rogue Leader. If you two are through, can we get this trip under way? I don't want to keep Admiral Sharlee waiting," Face interrupted smugly on their supposedly private frequency.

Wedge growled a reply, "You know, I'm starting to regret your transfer to Intelligence. You have entirely too many toys to play with."

Face chuckled and switched back to the frequency the Rogues would be sharing with the shuttle, "Shuttle _Griffin, _ready to enter hyperspace on your mark, Rogue Leader."

Wedge switched back to the common frequency, "Let's get going." With that, the shuttle and its twelve escorts entered hyperspace.

****

They exited hyperspace eight hours later to find a small lightly populated planet orbited by a moon, an Imperial Star Destroyer and several capital ships, all transmitting Guardiens ID signatures. 

They were hailed almost immediately, "Welcome, Rogues and Shuttle _Griffin_. You are cleared to land in the main hanger of _Mother's Arms_. Just follow the beacon."

Wedge smiled to himself as they oriented on the ISD. He was beginning to realize why Cracken kept such a close eye on Terra: she was proving to be rather resourceful. A hail from Corran on a private frequency interrupted his thoughts, "Lead, I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm sure that's the _Invidious_."

Face responded before Wedge could, "Correction: _was_ the _Invidious_." 

"Do you Intelligence types even understand the word privacy?" Corran grumbled.

"This coming from CorSec?" Kell teased.

Face continued as if there had been no interruption, "Terra decided if Booster could have a Star Destroyer, she wanted one, too. We're just here to take out the trash."

The shuttle and X-wings set down without a hitch. Tycho felt eyes following him and he looked up to see a room overlooking the hanger. He couldn't see in the windows but he had an idea of who was watching him. He told his astromech to continue shut down and joined Wedge and Corran on the deck.

He could hear Corran telling Wedge he felt like they were being watched. He smiled to himself as the Jedi continued in a puzzled voice, "I don't think we're in danger. It feels more like a child's curiosity."

"That would be Ella, Terra's daughter," Tycho told them. At Wedge's questioning look, he added, "Terra said she's strong in the Force."

Corran was watching Tycho closely as the Rogues gathered. Face, Kell, and Shalla Nellprin, all of Wraith Squadron, joined them on the hanger floor and exchanged greetings with Wedge and Wes. 

Terra and another Guardien entered from a doorway just under the observation room. As soon as she recognized Face, her steps faltered. "Garik?" she asked incredulously.

Face grinned wickedly, "Surprise!" 

She reached up to rub the Captain bars on his collar, "I take it these are real this time?" she asked with a hint of amusement as he nodded.

She smiled and introduced her associate as the Captain in command of _Mother's Arms_. Face introduced her to Shalla, the only member of the assemblage she had not yet met.

During the greetings, a petite, dark-haired figure was lead into the hanger in wrist binders. Wedge was shocked to recognize "Admiral" Leonia Tavira, long-time thorn in the side of Rogue Squadron. 

As she drew closer and could hear voices, Tavira scanned the group and immediately zeroed in on Tycho and Corran. "You!!" she exclaimed as she headed towards the two men.

She never made it. With one swift move, Terra had Tavira on her back, pinned to the deck with a knee in her abdomen and a hand around her throat. Terra balled her free hand into a fist; Woolverine clawblades extended as the hand came forward, embedding themselves in the hanger floor a hair's breath from Tavira's ear. The smaller woman nervously watched the fist that was held just above her face by the length of the sharp blades.

There was complete silence as Terra spoke quietly, dangerously, "If you ever again come near any of the Rogues, past, present, or future, I will do things to you that would've made Icehart squeamish. Do you understand me?"

After the shock had worn off, Shalla and Kell approached the two women. They were careful to move quietly rather than silently, wanting Terra to be aware of their presence, not wishing to startle her. Shalla laid a hand gently on Terra's shoulder as Kell leaned down to take hold of Tavira.

Terra stood, sheathing the clawblades in their forearm guards with a deft movement of her hand. As the two Wraiths escorted their captive into the shuttle, she looked around the assemblage of New Republic pilots, nodded once and then turned and walked out of the hanger.

Wes, who was standing with Hobbie behind Wedge and Tycho, leaned forward to comment, "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Tycho turned a feral grin on the Rogues' self-appointed prank master, "Then just make sure you are _real_ nice to me. Because, trust me, you don't want to see what she can do with those clawblades." 

Hobbie grinned lopsidedly as the color drained from Wes' face. "You know, Tych, someone really needs to talk to Terra about this protective streak she has for you."

Face walked by as he headed toward the shuttle. "By the way, Wedge, General Cracken said he was expecting the shuttle to return to Coruscant with only eleven X-wings in escort. How am I gonna explain the extra?"

Wedge turned knowingly to his second, "I guess that means you can start your leave now, if you like. Unless you would rather come back with us and start your leave from there," he added with a smirk.

Tycho chuckled, "I think I'll start from here." 

He watched as the others left and then turned to head into the ship. He wasn't sure how, but he knew where he was going. As he entered the observation room over the hanger, his daughter jumped into his arms.


	6. Part VI

****

PART VI

A week later, Terra's private cruiser set down on the small moon of Yavin IV just outside the Temple that housed the Jedi Academy. Ella, flanked by her parents, walked excitedly down the ramp.

Jedi Master and former Rogue Leader, Luke Skywalker, and the silver-eyed Jedi teacher, Tionne, were on hand to greet them. He wrapped Tycho in a backslapping embrace and then turned his attention to his newest prospective student.

Ella clasped her hands in front of her and bowed respectfully, her eyes never leaving the Jedi Master's. They held each other's gaze for a minute; then Luke smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the Academy, Ella. This is Tionne. She'll get you settled in and introduce you to a few of the other students."

Tionne took Ella's hand and led her into the Temple as Luke turned his attention back to Terra and Tycho. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Terra. I really want to thank you for the journals. They're proving extremely insightful."

Terra smiled and nodded politely. "I'm glad they could help. I used to read them to Ella when she was younger."

Luke winced, "Why do I get the feeling she probably knows more about being a Jedi than I do?"

Tycho chuckled. "Corran could sure sense her when we landed on Terra's ship."

Terra shared his laughter, "And she knew Tycho was nearby as soon as he came out of hyperspace. I think her link with him is stronger than mine and I've known him longer."

Luke turned to Terra, interested as they, too, headed into the Temple. "Tycho told me about your abilities as well. How far away can you sense him?"

She shrugged and looked at Tycho, "Not sure. I was at our base when he was on _Lusankya_. That's at least two or three days' travel by X-wing. But that wasn't exactly what I would consider normal circumstances, though."

"What about normal circumstances, then?" Luke pressed.

"Well, I can tell when he's within the same system without really trying. After the way she reacted when they met, I'm sure Ella's range is even farther," she stated matter-of-factly.

Tycho was getting rather nervous about this line of questioning. "Ah, Luke... You will teach her how and when to turn that off, won't you?"

Terra grinned mischievously, "What's the matter?"

Luke's eyes were twinkling as he replied, "I think Tych's nervous about not being able to lock the door, so to speak, when he wants a little privacy."

Tycho scowled at his friends, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret introducing the two of you?"

Their laughter echoed in the old hanger area as they entered the coolness of the Temple.


	7. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

****

Timeframe: _Rebel Stand_, shortly after Wes' arrival at Borleias.

Tycho had just removed his boots and laid down to rest before one of Wedge's meetings when his comm beeped. He moaned as he retrieved the device from his pocket; he had been on duty for nearly forty hours and had been looking forward to some shut-eye. "Celchu here."

"Sir, two dreadnaught-class ships have just entered orbit. General Antilles asked if you could meet their commanders' shuttle outside the special ops docking bay."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "On my way."

He was pulling on his boots, wondering why Wedge had authorized the newcomers to land in a restricted area when he felt something he could only describe as a mental hug. He wasn't sensitive to the Force but he knew immediately who was on that shuttle.

*****

Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel were in the hanger when they heard a shuttle land outside. Before they could investigate, Ella Sharlee entered followed closely by a young man; both were wearing the uniforms of Guardiens ship commanders.

Although they were not close, Ella had always gotten along well with the Solo children while at the Jedi Academy. She and Anakin had thoroughly enjoyed sharing the ability of being able to spook new students, young and old alike.

Jaina greeted Ella, "What brings you to Borleias?"

Ella grinned mischievously, "Paying our respects to the Goddess, of course." Jaina winced as the older woman continued, "Your highness, I would like you to meet Commander Emory Derica. Emory, Jaina Solo."

Jaina was introducing Jag when Tycho exited the turbolift and headed in their direction. Jaina and Jag were surprised by the grin on the normally reserved colonel's face.

"Ella," he greeted her with a twinkle in his eye. Ella turned to introduce her companion but Tycho stepped forward, hand extended, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ella's father, Colonel Tycho Celchu."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ella was hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered in his ear as he returned her embrace. "Love you, too, Little Angel," he whispered back as soon as he could get enough air in his lungs.

They stepped apart to see three stunned faces. Although they did not hide their relationship, they had never exactly broadcast it either. Ella laughed as she introduced her rather stunned companion to her father.

Jaina was soon smiling, too. "Well, I finally figured out who you remind me of. Other than your mother, that is."

Ella had grown into a beautiful, slightly taller version of her mother with blond hair, which she kept long and braided. Along with the hair color, she had also inherited her father's piercing blue gaze.

Ella was blushing deeply as Tycho suggested he take the Guardiens to meet with Wedge. "New lightsaber?" he observed as they entered the turbolift.

Ella was pleased he noticed; they had not seen each other since before the fall of Coruscant. "Yeah, I gave my old one to Mom."

Tycho grimaced, "Don't you think she's bad enough without that kind of encouragement?"

The young man barked a laugh but quickly fell silent as Tycho turned to him with lifted eyebrows. Ella laughed and answered, "Sounds like something Casey would say."

Tycho grinned, "How is your step-father?"

"He's doing well. He said to tell you hello, by the way." She was about to ask about Winter but hesitated when she felt Tycho's concern. She got the feeling he had not heard from her in some time. Instead, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The threesome exited the lift and headed through the halls to Wedge's office in silence; Tycho taking the opportunity to study the young man as they went. He was a few years older and a little taller than Ella, handsome and well built with medium-brown hair and gray eyes. The former Rogue got the impression from the young man's reaction to the news of Tycho's relationship to Ella that the two youngsters were a little closer than just co-workers.

When they entered Wedge's office, he greeted Ella with a warm hug. "I would like to say welcome, but under the circumstances... " He shrugged and spread his arms to indicate the surrounding system.

Ella laughed as she introduced Emory. They took the offered seats and Tycho closed the door. She noted with some amusement that her father didn't sit but rather remained standing and leaned against the wall just beside and in front of her fiancé.

Poor Emory had already been unsettled at the prospect of meeting the legendary former-Rogues but upon hearing that one of them was also Ella's father, his nervousness had increased ten-fold. While she was pleased beyond words that Tycho had chosen to introduce himself as he did, she had intended to get the two of them alone and explain the situation.

Ella filled them in on the Guardiens' status. "We lost a number of people and several ships at Coruscant. Mom has most of the fleet either on evac/escort duty or protecting our base but we can spare our two ships and three fighter squadrons. They're not _Mother's Arms_ but they're staffed with some of our best."

Wedge smiled, "We're glad of any help we can get. One of my aides will show you to quarters so you can get some rest. We have a staff meeting in a few hours; I'd like for the two of you to be there."

After they were gone, Wedge turned to Tycho, "What do you think?"

"I think they'll be good Insiders," the blond answered.

Wedge looked thoughtful. "Commander Derica seemed a bit nervous."

Tycho shrugged. "She's a Jedi and a Guardien; I trust her judgment. I doubt he would be here if he wasn't completely loyal to her. As to his nervousness," he grinned at his long-time friend, "That's probably because I told him I was her father."

Wedge chuckled, "That would be enough to make me nervous, too. By the way, have you ever gotten around to telling Wes?"

"Not yet, I've been waiting for the right moment."

Wedge moaned, "Let me guess, when he hits on her like he did Jaina. Assuming he's willing to risk Terra's ire, that is."

Tycho's grin turned feral. "If there's nothing else, General, I would like to get some shut-eye before this meeting of yours," he said as he left Wedge's office.

Wedge just shook his head as he sank back into his chair, "Why me?"

****

End

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a follow-up story about Tycho's time with the Guardiens. What do you think???


End file.
